Digimon:A Brother's wraith
by The comic Tamer
Summary: An alternative of the Digimon:Gathering of the Heroes chapter's 13.Koichi's dead and Koji's mad.Mad at the digidestined.What will stop Koji from his rampage when even his friends help him? A dangereous meeting between seasons 2,3,5 and 4. Rated T for violence and other. :P


Hello there. I'm pretty obvious that you know me,if not look up above (lifting a thump up).

I hope enjoy(if possible) my story that my crazy mind came up with.

A fight between the digidestened from the Undead writer's story.I don't like then two series of digidestined meet without a strong 's too plain.

So I made some action. :P

* * *

**Chapter 1:Losing a brother**

It seemed like an endless day. First Koichi died, to everyone's shock. Then their bus was attacked by rogue digimon. And on top of that two of them had to bring terrible news to a mother: her child's death.

Those two are Ken and Tai. Ken because Koichi's mother knew him and Tai because he felt like was his fault that the teenager died. Their digimon was with them: Wormon on Ken's shoulder and Agumon on Tai's side. As they went down the street to their destination the group's face saddened even more.

What they didn't know was that Koichi didn't told Ken about his twin brother. He either forgot or didn't want to reveal their group. And this twin saw them as they carried his brother's body and the digimon next to them. He wasn't surprised when saw the digimon since he saved Takuya once from some children with digimon and knew that they were tough. He could take them but it would probably lose his brother's body in process. So he listened and waited.

"Tai?" Koji heard the orange dinosaur-like digimon say.

"Yeah Agumon." Tai said very shaken. No one could blame him though.

"It's not your fault. You haven't done anything wron-"said Agumon as he stepped in front of him.

"Of course it's my fault. If we have beaten Diaboromon faster we could have saved him!" shouted as he almost burst in tears. Everyone was looking at him .Tai never cried. He was their leader so he shouldn't cry even if he had a open wound. He was the digidestined of Courage and he had to show it no matter what.

Koji was following them from a safe distance. He was lucky that they didn't see him since it was only them and him. He was thinking '_Why would they kill Koichi if that guy Tai was so depressed that he died? Something doesn't seem right. I want to know why. Why he died? Who killed him?'_

His head was full of questions but something brought him back to reality. The 'suspects' entered in his mother's house. He sit on a bench nearby and waited for them to come out. But he expected something else to happen too. And it happened. A woman's cry. His mother's cry. It sounded like her world just ended. He tried to look like he didn't care but his tears deceived him. His tears were running down his black eyes. A single question was in his mind right now '_Why it had to be him?'_

His mind was filled with his memories with his brother. All of them. Their meeting, their fight, their troubles and their victories. Thanks to him he's still alive, thanks to him he meet his real mother, and for him Koichi was his light. His behavior changed after he met Koichi. He became more open towards the rest of the people. He was no more closed in himself. Everything was perfect. But even perfection ends. Everything ends in some points. He knew this very well.

The boys knew they didn't made the right move when they entered in Koichi's house. Now they paid the price. They made a mother's biggest nightmare true. Her son died and she could do nothing about it.

* * *

(_flashback)_

_Ken knocked at the door as Tai was holding Koichi. He hoped she wouldn't be at home. His luck ran out when the door was opened by a woman. A woman that didn't got into her forties and that was wearing a orange dress with green flowers on it. She had a smile on her face when she saw Ken._

"_Good evening Mrs. Kimura…." Said both of them almost crying._

"_Hi Ken. Who's your…friend?" that's all she said before she started to cry. "No , no, no, NO! Not my boy. Not Koichi! Not him! How? Why?" she said as she cried .Rivers of tears were running on her face._

"_We…we don't know. We found him…..in…a…"Ken barely spoke as he cried. Tai was sad too but he didn't cry .He didn't know what to do or say. Then it finally hit him._

"_Dark alley." Everyone was staring at him. Ken with a confused face and Tomoki with a surprised face because Tai was silent until now. She didn't like that. Now she was looking at him with hatred.' How does he knew were Koichi died? Why he doesn't cry? Did he had something with his death? Did HE killed Koichi?'_

"_We were supposed to meet some friends and we took some shortcuts. On one of these shortcuts we….saw him on in a box. We rushed to him to see if he was alright. Ken told me that was his friend Koichi. So we took him and went to meet our friends. One of them is going to be a doctor so he knew a lot of stuff. He checked Koichi and told us he was dead for about 2 hours before we saw him. He was shot in brain killing him on place . No one could save him. We're sorry for your loss ma'am. Ken told me how was your son. It's a terrible loss for everyone who knew him."_

_Ken couldn't believe.' Tai, Tai the honest Tai lied with no remorse or panic. Like he did this a lot of times before. It seems that the high school did it's mark on him.'_

"_Thank…you…for bringing him back." Tomoki said. The boys were stunned. Even the digimon heard her. She was thanking them for bringing Koichi despite the fact that they bring her his body. A few moments passed and Ken spoke._

" _You shouldn't call the police." Ken said firmly. Tomoki was watching him with a confused look._

"_What…are you saying? Why not? I want to know who killed my son! I don't care what it takes. His brother could be in the same danger!"_

_The boys were shocked. Ken was in deep thoughts now.' Koichi had a brother? Why didn't he told me about it? And his mother is right. He could be their next target. We have to make sure his safe.'_

"_Mrs. Kimura, Koichi never told me he had a brother. Something happened to him? He always told me things about him. Why would he evade to tell me such a thing?" Ken asked._

"_Well, I suppose that he forgot, but the truth is that he had a brother. A twin to be precise. He found out by mistake that he had a brother since I'm divorced. My husband took one and I remained with him. His brother's name is Koji. He visits frequently here. He'll be devastated when he'll find out that his brother's dead."_

" _Mrs. I apologize to interrupt you but I'm Tai Kamiya. It's a pleasure to meet you despite this situation. I have a little sister so I know how important a sibling is." said Tai very clear._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you too. Ken, I heard about your brother. But Koji will be very broken after knowing this." As she go in she the house she said "I'm going to call the police. Maybe they'll find something about this….murder…"_

_Now their face were even sad since they knew the truth…._

* * *

_(end of flashback)_

After half an hour the boys were returning home. They were looking down. All 4 of them. But no one saw Koji as they go past him. He watched as they were departing from him and no one bothered to turn it's face to right to see him.

Now that they were out of sight he quickly went to his mother's house. But what happened next almost make him lose him control. Five black vans drove in a line with a high speed. They stopped in front of his mother's house. About a dozen of people in black with sunglasses (it was almost night…weird) and guns left the vehicles and stormed Tomoki's house. One of them knocked at the door. And a woman responded only to be brutally tossed on the floor.

"Freeze ! Police!" said one of them. 'Who are they? These men don't look even like secret agents. What are they…?' she was wondering what they could find here but then she remembered about her son.' Oh no, they're perhaps after Koichi. Good thinking to hide him Tomoki.' She said to herself. But after one minute one of them asked:

"Sir we searched all the house but we didn't find him." Said one to someone who looked like an officer.

"But what are you searching in MY house? Show me the prosecutor's approval!" said Tomoki as she got up." Well, what are you waiting for? You said you're the police. You-" that's all she said as she was cut short by the officer.

"We've been informed that here's a teenager dead body. Our orders is to take him for studying since the boy may have a disease. We want to contain the disease since it start to spread and there are already 2 cases where people died. With the boy now there are 3. I'm sorry but we have to take your son's body." after that he started to search too.

After a few moments one said: " I've found it. Here downstairs. Come take a look." The officer rushed to the room where Koichi was. He saw a teenager lying on a couch with some bandages on his head and that was looking dead. He touch it to be sure and said to his subordinate who was taking pictures of the boy:

"Good job. Now we have to transport him to HQ. Madam we're sorry but we have to take him. Worry not, he will remain intact if that bothers you. I'll make sure of that. Now if you'll excuse us…."as he went upstairs slowly "we'll go."

She didn't knew what to believe. She knew that all he said all lies but if he had a disease why was Koichi shotted.'Why was he shot?' maybe they will tell her. Her son, her 'light' now is departing from her and she's just witnessing this. "Do you really have to take him away from me?" she thought this but she said it with her mouth. "Please .Don't take him. I need him." She said now with tears.

The officer wasn't very impressed but his subordinates were. Before one of them could say something he said :

"We have to go. Duty calls and other stuff….." said the man with cold blood. Even his men were shocked and now they were talking among themselves : "How cold was the boss. Do you think we did the right thing?" ,"No, from the moment I took orders from him I start to mess up things."

"Mister at least can you tell me why he's been shot?" Tomoki asked with curiosity.

The officer gave her a '_I don't care about it '_ look before leaving. They rushed back to their vehicles and loaded Koichi in the third van. Someone said "_Go!_" and all 5 vans started their engines. Little they know that someone was watching the whole action. And this one is now pissed as hell. He reached his digivice and with a hand gesture his hand now was covered with circles. He then activate his D-tector and said "_Beast spirit evolution!". _He was covered in white flames andhis body start to change into a wolf with armor. And cool goggles.

He now had mission. And little he knew that it was the beginning of a battle that shouldn't been happen.

* * *

Well thatcha think? If a bit sad tell me to be sure.I'm busy doing nothing and my imagination keeps jumping and blinding me.

I'll tell you that I made a mistake when I wrote the chapter. Can you find it?(No,no grammar errors I'm sure they are)

Again thanks to undead writer because he let me. Please wrote something at the reviews for me(not only him) :P


End file.
